Random Poems About Life, I Guess
by NyraXtle
Summary: Life. What I see. What I feel/experience. All that jazz.


Lust

Licking my lips.

Feeling them freeze

In the cold bitter wind,

My heart's set abreeze.

I wish you were here,

You're always near

But never with me

Why can't I be

myself without you.

Present

Wishing I wanted you

The way you want me

But can't you see,

We just weren't meant to be.

Reminiscing

Shut up, shut up.

You bore me to tears.

While I listen to you drone

My hair tickles my ears.

Why am I here.

Why do you care?

Time feels like it stops,

As my stomach drops.

And you enter the room,

Bitch

I don't stay this way for long;

I'm sorry,

I was wrong.

This whole thing is a mess,

A mistake I made,

I hope you're not mad,

Or thinking of that blade.

Sharp Edges

Like the point of your words,

It burns

I feel alive

Like I never do

When you look at me

With your killer lies.

I want more.

I lust

I doubt

I trust.

LEAVE ME ALONE.

Lost

I remember the summer

I got your number

The world was a blissful place

And then enter the dark,

She, like you, has left her mark.

Paranoid,

I don't want to go back.

But I want you to have moved on, with me.

Bored

Like the ticking of a clock,

Time seems slow.

Tick tock.

I no longer want to be your slave,

Tick tock.

Dear time,

Tick tock,

Set me free

Tick tock,

'cause I haven't seen the sun in a while.

Winter.

I don't like cold.

I don't like hats.

I like the heat,

From your embrace.

Nice and warm,

It's a great contrast.

You take me into your arms.

Life is perfect, it seems.

Too bad this is just a dream.

Write

I'm sitting here, writing a poem.

Why aren't I there,

Well it's quite simple.

The weather outside is frightening.

Cold and windy,

Like the lightning.

That stabs me.

And terrifies you.

Ever so much.

Luminescent

Tiny

Circles

Scatter throughout the sky

I wish I could too,

Take flight.

And flare up brightly

Even just for a second in the night.

Glow

You omit

A strange energy

I'll try to capture

But never succeed

Because what you have,

It's greater than my greed.

Smile

It's so hard,

Just to twist my mouth

I want to part it so badly,

In an embrace of a smile.

But you make me wild,

My emotions go nuts,

And as ecstasy turns into honesty,

I realize you make me want to die.

I want to curl up into a ball

And cry

Because in this twisted game,

I so badly want you

To scream my name.

Sick

You make me want to die

My thoughts led astray

While your moving face

Smells like an ashtray.

Fuck you

Go die.

I can't be seen with you,

I'm actually pretty shy.

Mind

The only person I ever want to see,

Seems to be right in front of me.

But ever so far away.

Lead me off the path,

Make me yours.

I promise I don't bite too hard,

So long as you choose me.

Friends

Don't tell me this crap,

I know she's the one,

You never think about how I might feel

Until you're done.

Don't you think,

I might be in love,

With you,

The very one I'm complaining of.

Imagine

A place

Where I could be me

And you could be you

Would we be all that different?

Lost in time

Would I be the same?

I wonder, would you be mine?

Effort

I'm trying

I'm failing

Someone keep me from falling down

So fast I can't pick myself up

He says I'm not good enough.

I say I couldn't be more perfect for him.

You say I'm amazing.

I say I suck.

Someone save me,

Why doesn't the person I want to be with most;

Want the same.

Life

Flies,

High into the sky.

I love.

I want you.

Snow falls softly.

And I crash to the ground.

Sinking further.

The air gets hotter.

Why am I here?

I can see only red.

I wish I was dead.

Fun

Kids swinging on a swing.

I fall lightly to the ground.

The birds dawdle,

The hidden cats barely making any sound.

Pounce, die.

It's all the same.

When there's no one left to defend,

Our innocence

Comes to an end.

Lust/Love

Your hands like fire

Like silk on my skin

You bite me,

I let you in.

You sink into my head

I welcome you

Enjoying the rest

Surrender.

Everyone's

A letdown

No one left

To walk in this town.

Your task was so simple.

Almost already done right.

But you had to fuck it up,

Just like I knew you might.

Liar, liar

Hanging from a telephone wire

I bet it was a shock

When they found her in a situation just as dire.

And the liar's demise,


End file.
